


Live.

by littlemasterphantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, nsfw is in here by the way, you have been warned of things that may come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemasterphantomhive/pseuds/littlemasterphantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll just let you read though this.<br/>But please while you do, play this song. This was my inspiration for this piece so yeah, have it.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXGpOAKG76w</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost midnight, Ciel was busy on a piece of work as he streamed it online with many fans of his work.

There was only a small webcam for his face(which was a tiny box in the corner of the views screen) and then the rest of the screen was the large digital painting he had slaved almost half the day over. Ciel Phantomhive was notaries all over the internet for a breathtaking painting of his elder lover; Sebastian Michaelis, depicted as a **demon** with glowing eyes. His lover was tall, slim figured, sharp features and for most of his works his muse. And today of all days, his lucky little followers of his work were watching him create the handsome face once more, but snarling and protective over a small limp being..which was himself. Ciel was in some ways ' _weak'_ , such as his physical appearance was small and petite, but his knowledge was his power and he knew many admired it.  
But let us not dwell on that, yes?

He had been streaming since 12 in the afternoon and everyone saw as he made his skeletons, his base shapes, answering some inquires here and there, and then had suddenly turn on his webcam to give a haunting smile at his audience and went back to work. He had become distracted every so often and would turned his mic and webcam off as he talked to his lover who was in the back of their flat, playing video games and making him food. Sometimes Ciels webcame would turn off and he would have food in his mouth or up to his lips. This went with beverages. Tea and cola and many more would appear and vanish, but every time he would know Sebastian was about to enter the room, the mic he was using would turn off and so would his camera, making everyone almost on edge as he would write in 'BRB'.

But as the teen began to slave once more over the work, he heard something and hit his microphone...which was already turned off and turned it on. "Yes, _**Professor?**_ " The voice was teasing as Ciels chair swiveled around as he wrote another 'brb', almost sure he had turned off his camera as well as the tall figure stalked into the room with a steaming cup of tea, placing it on the desk behind them. "Still hard at work, I see." The males voice was dark, full of mischief as he pulled the other up, taking his chair to pull him back to sit with him, on his lap and rubbed the tired artists back. "Oh yes, very hard at it. You know...I could use a lot more _ **encouragement**_ then a back rub." He teased again, playing with the dress shirt Sebastian wore, toying with the smooth black button with a small grin, getting a large almost serpentine one from Sebastian as well.

"Oh? What sort of _**encouragement**_ would you like?" The **'devil** ' asked as the petite thing swung his left leg over the larger mans thighs and gave a wicked grin, "Ah I know that smile. Sebastian chuckled, a hand going to pull the other down and closer to him, causing a gasp to break past the soft little lips that the inky haired man was ready to taste. " My my, what are you thinking?" " ** _Professor,_** You should take off your spectacles I think." The teen whispered, his hands resting on the large shoulders as the pale hand pulled the glasses off and threw them behind him on the desk, having Ciels eyes follow only briefly, Before having his lips being taken quite quickly.

A growl escaped Sebastian, his large hands roaming and pushing them as close as possible in their position. Ciels hands dragging themselves up to pull on the inky black strands of hair, tugging and yanked a few times. The chat was exploding, the small beeps from the headphones that Ciel was not wearing almost a unrelenting beep of many people exploding from watching their game before this. Even more chatter would happen as Ciel let out a small mew of a moan as the greedy lips trailed to his neck to bite and suckle on the tender pink skin.

Ciel could barely process thought as the hands began to roam once more, trying to coax the teen to mew again, or cry in pleasure...which he did a few moments later. "Mmm...Ciel..?" Sebastian stopped, his ears hearing the beep, not that he minded, he was able to show parts of the world that enjoyed his little birds works, but they needed to know that he was _ **His**_ and was not afraid to show it. "What?" Ciel's voice was horsed, and all he craved was more of those lips and hands on him. "Don't you have something to be getting back to?" Sebastian's tone was almost mocking, letting one hand travel up the others spine, over his shoulder to his chest, gently brush the sensitive nipple that was hidden beneath the button up shirt he wore.  
  
"No..no don't stop." Ciel protested as Sebastian had began to pull his hands away. Ciel would not have it, it had been a long day, and he wanted more, he deserved more than small kisses and touches. Ciel lunged forward, kissing and licking and biting the others lips, chin and neck, almost knocking them over. All Ciel did was fuel the little show he hadn't know was going on, by turning the chair farther away and making it turn to the side. Which meant everyone could see _EVERTHING_.  
How his spine was curved to push himself closer, his greedy little hips shaking and grinding down tempt the others hips to do the same on reflects. How he pushed his chest into the others. Oh and Sebastian was enjoying himself to, finally rolling his hips in response to the darling boys coaxing and quickly took over their little ' ** _session_** '.

Now, this was a show, most people in the chat keyboard smashing and writing _'Omgomgomgomgomg!'_ or how hot it was, how they wish they were either Ciel or Sebastian, and then some were disgusted with the fact that this was happening.  
But Ciel was almost to far gone to hear the beeps, he wanted to feel Sebastian more and more, less clothes If he could do it. "S-Sebastian..please...more.." His voice was begging, pleading, and dripping with his lust. But, as much as Sebastian would love to oblige to his little 'lords' pleas, he could not.  
Instead, he chuckled and gave a few small 'calming' kisses than what were previously shared, he shook his head and rolled his head to the computer. "You are forgetting something, My Lord. " Confusion spread past Ciels face and he looked over to the computer and he shrugged, which caught Sebastian off guard. "Ill cut it out of the final edit, its a recording not a-" "-Darli-" "-Shh I know what I'm doing, It would just be like that one day when you pushed me against the de-" "-Darling! This isn't a recording..look again."

The chat exploded again, and Ciel squinted at the computer, but paled instantly and tripped over himself to go quickly to the computer and turn off the camera, then noticed the microphone was on and quickly turned that off. He fanned himself, his face aflame from the thought of people watching him and Sebastian, he crossed his legs and glared at the very smug Sebastian sitting across from him.

"You are a bastard...you know that?" He spat as Sebastian stood up, walking toward the small thing he called a **mate**. _**"You loved it and don't you dare pretend you didn't..I know that look."** _ His voice was like a taunt and Ciel glared at him, pulling the tall 6 foot fiend down by his shirt and kissed him.  
_"Shut up and kiss me."_


	2. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had consulted my fanclub for this and they were the bata readers, they really enjoyed it~

_**It was almost three A.M.** _

Sebastian Michaelis was very good at many things, but there were afew things he did enjoy the most; these included his little partner Ciel Phantomhive in his lap as he watched movies and played games off streams, Ciel in general, cooking, and games, also... _ **fucking Ciel into a** object._

But tonight, as soon as it hit midnight, he was streaming with three friends from online, Hannah, Claude and someone who went by Undertaker constantly.  
But Ciel had wanted to cuddle, and do much more than just lay in his bed, watching his own lover on the T.V in his room..

 _ **He needed Sebastian**_ , though he wouldn't openly tell him.

He could saunter out there and go between his legs, nipping and mouthing at the mans pride through his trousers, but what would Ciel get in return?  
Well..if he played his cards right, he could make the _live stream end right there,_  and just hope he didn't have his webcam on at the moment.

So, he stood up slowly, sneaking past theirbed room door, going on all fours and crawling slowly toward the large couch that occupied the flats main room, and crawled past it, to see the silky black night   
pants that peaked past the couch, and a smirk curved his lips.

Oh yes, He was going to make sure he got his way tonight.  
He made a cooing noise, pushing his face onto the leg which caused the figure on the couch to go rigid. Ah just what he wanted. 

He looked up at Sebastian, who was staring down intently at his face, and raised a eyebrow and pushed his microphone away from his lips after he said he would be back and hit the stop button on the mic so no one would hear him speak to the little thing that now crawled his way in between his thighs.  
"Yes? Is something the matter,  _Little one_?" He breathed, the small hands that were covered from the large long sleeved shirt Ciel wore..or..only wore.

"Im very lonely,  _ **Professor.**_ " Ciel huffed, his hands going to massage the thighs, looking up at his elder lover though his dark lashes, the blue eyes barely being registered in the dark of the room.

"Would you care to sit with me then?" Sebastian tried not to smirk, placing his controller down and going to pet the soft cyan hair that was dyed just afew days ago.

"I like my spot here.." Ciel commented, a tone of wickedness was detected into it and he pushed his face forward, nuzzling down onto Sebastian privates.

"Oh..I see." Sebastian chuckled, making a small noise as his boys mouth opened just slightly to mouth the cock that was through the silken pants.  
"Can I stay here then, Professor? " He asked a moment later, kitten licking a small wet spot he made in the front of the trousers.

"I suppose you can..but be good, I need to finish up." Sebastian said, but Ciel didn't want to be good, his body shook and he thrummed with a want that would not be sated until he had the other one's complete attention.

So he pushed his luck as Sebastian turned his microphone back on and went back to work, mouthing and nipping gently, earning a small noise of irritation and enjoyment from his 'devil' infront of him.

"Sebastian? You okay? You sound like something's wrong." Someone said over the coms.

"Mm! No nothing, sorry my cat is here biting me abit." Sebastian huffed, trying to breath normally as he was teased, a small hand of the teens even going under the waist band to see if the other was wearing anything besides the pants, and he was in luck, no boxers.  
  
"Well if I were you-" Claude began, "-I would swat at the cat, no need for him to bite you." It almost made Sebastian laugh breathlessly as the little minx between his legs continued his torment and Sebastian responded.

"No, he just wants attention, I don't mind." He mused, a hand coming down from the controller he held to stroke Ciels hair, making him coo once more to know he was being acknowledged.

But then a sharp tug to his silken hair made him flint from such a harshness to his scalp, and he let go and glared at the dark eyes that gleamed at him.

"Ah, I'm going to have to retrain him i'm afraid if he keeps this up . He's been nipping me but no sweet licks that I enjoy the most." It was a invitation and Ciel quickly obliged to it.  
Ciel wasted little time as he pulled down the silken draws just slightly, licking his lips at the slight bit skin was shown

The elder flinched and sucked in a large amount of air as his erection was palmed by the small hand of his partner.

He had to chance a look down from the Television screen, and tried not to make a husky noise as he talked to his fellow gamers. He was getting paid for this Bata test, he had to complete it..he had to.

But Ciel was being that fantastic mix of needy and greedy and he wished he could do nothing more than to bring him into his lap even further and assist the little imp .  
Ciel could barely wait but he wanted to drag this out, wanted a sound to erupt from him, his tall and strong lover that he gladly referred to as 'His Demon' because of how he acted, what he does, how he sounds.

"Yes..yes I'm still here, just trying to be a bit quiet and focus on the game." Sebastian said, pulling a hand away from his controller and ran a hand through Ciels hair again, itching his scalp as his little mouth went back to work, making a noise against the wet fabric that made Sebastian tremor.

"I think it may be glitched he- shit ." He lost his composure as a harsh little nip was received and made him twitch in his trousers, which made Ciel's lips quirk up in a smile around the large bulge and glanced up to Sebastian's face.  
  
It was contorted, his bottom lip being bitten by the pearly white teeth that shown almost dangerously in the dark of the living room.

And it made Ciel begin to stiffen even more and he whimpered slightly, even though he was extremely pleased to get the reaction he wanted, looking up made him want much much more of one.   
"N-no I'm fine, just having some weird troubles...No I do not sound weird, it's fine my game is acting up." Sebastian huffed, shivering as the front of his trousers were pulled down slowly, a small finger being felt trace just slightly over it as it was revealed, slowly.

Ciel loved to push Sebastian to his limit for this, he knew how much he enjoyed these sort of games, and Ciel enjoyed them to.  
"Mmm...Sebastian..." He whispered, dragging a finger up to the tip of blushing length, flicking it and smirked at the sound he  was given.

 "My,  _I almost forgot how big you are sometimes_...it only ever hits me when you are enjoying yourself and fucking me into the mattress...or...the wall..or...the desk...or really anywheres." He teased and flicking gently this time to the head of the erection, enjoying the small wobble it gave and the deep intake of breath that his lover took.  
"Ciel.. Stop. " Oh it was the warning tone, but Ciel didn't buy it for a second, he knew how much he enjoyed this, so he licked apologetically at the erection, a small gasp greeting his ears and then a cough, oh he was still on microphone. Ciel was enjoying this far to much.

"I may have to leave on the next checkpoint." Sebastian began but suddenly made a slight 'Nng!' Noise and glanced down.

Ciel had suddenly taken him into his mouth, and looked up at him and slowly took more of him in, never breaking eye contact and Sebastian wanted to growl or moan or something .

"N-no..just..getting kinda tired..  **fuck**.. "He added quietly, completely losing focus on the game he was testing and just focusing on the little devil in between his thighs.

How he slowly took tiny bits of larger member in his mouth, and slowly withdrew to almost slam back down once drove him to bite his lip, and hard.

Ciel would go slowly down the cock, pulling up and slamming his mouth down to where he could take it, working his way down farther and farther to take him in farther and farther.

And it was so good, it felt so good and Sebastian finally let out a noise and regretted it from the questions he received afterwards.

He had growled.  
  
Ciel moaned softly around the largest intake of the length he could at the sound, and looked up at the slightly panicking and panting Sebastian, who was usually so cool and controlled, it was enjoyable to Ciel to watch him break apart to the please he provided to him.

"I'll be right back." He sounded almost angry and put his mic on mute, the game on pause and threw the controller and headgear off and looked down at his little thing that lapped at his cock softly, licking up any fluids that were escaping.

"It's so good to have your full attention again, _ **Professor.**_ "   
"You seem in a very favorable mood tonight,  _Phantomhive._ "Sebastian chuckled, staring down smugly at Ciel who all but wiggled at being called by his last name.

"Does the Professor wish for more? I believe I can keep going..that is if he can." The teen teased, poking the member again with his tongue to gather the fluid that dripped from it onto his tongue.

"Mm.. _ **Professor**_....you taste so good.." He whispered against him, taking him in his mouth once again and giving a hard suck.

It almost sent Sebastian reeling, he had been about to retort and ask what tasted so good when his little pupil had shut him up with that suck.

"Damn..." He growled, a hand tangling in Ciels hair and pushing him down just slightly, not enough to make him uncomfortable, but enough to tell Ciel he wanted more and was done with being teased.  
So with a small 'Mmf!' And hum of approval, Ciel sucked again, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at Sebastian's face as he felt his hips flex, tempted to thrust just slightly.

No. Sebastian reminded himself, Ciel didn't like to be gagged when he didn't want to be gagged..especially by Sebastian's cock.

He would only allow it when he really wanted it, and tonight was not one of those nights.  
Instead, Sebastian simply tugged and pushed Ciels head up and down along his shaft, huffing at each and every suck he was given or lick and flick of the tongue.

And he wanted so much more..but at the pace Ciel was going, he would be able to last much longer.

 

_**"What a good good boy."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahaha~ Enjoy the cliff hangers~

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make more like this? Give me your thoughts.


End file.
